


Pillow Shirt

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Peter is going back into space, and he wants to take a few of Tony's shirts with him.Tony can't help but tease Peter.





	Pillow Shirt

“May I borrow some of your shirts?” Peter was stiff as a board with the exception of his fingers, which twitched at his side. He looked like he wanted to stuff his hands in his pockets. Unfortunately, his underwear did not come with such things. His smile shook with nerves. He leaned against the wall in a manner that looked uncomfortable.

Tony paused in the middle of rolling down the AC/DC shirt he’d grabbed off the floor. Rocket, Groot, and Tony had finished fixing up the Milano yesterday, so plan was for Peter and the other Guardians to leave Earth later today. Tony and Peter had agreed to have one last hurrah the night before. Most of their clothes were still scattered on the floor.

“Do I look like a Macy’s?” Despite his quip, Tony took off his shirt and held it out to Peter. “You want this one?”

“I’m not calling you a store. I just want to borrow some shirts.” Peter snatched the offered item and hurriedly tugged it on.

Tony stood up and went to his closet. He pulled out a few shirts that he either hadn’t worn or had worn only once or twice. “I got some clean ones here, if you want.”

“It’s cool. They don’t need to be clean or new.”

Tony paused. His eyes roved over Peter, considering.

Peter was a sight in nothing but boxers and Tony’s shirt from the night before. His hair was a mess, and there was a hickey on Peter’s neck from earlier that morning.

“How are you going to attract alien babes in my dirty shirts?” Tony asked, trying to get a read on Peter.

“Aw, come on. You don’t smell that bad.” Peter grinned.

Tony smirked. “You been smelling me, Quill? Sounds kind of stalkerish.”

“What? No! You just have a really strong smell. Not a bad one though!” Peter gesticulated frantically. “You smell really nice. Not that I really notice. I mean…” Peter groaned and buried his face in his palm. “I’m acting so uncool right now.”

Tony snickered and chucked one of his most worn shirts at Peter’s head. “Aw, Spaceman, are you gonna dress your pillow in my shirts? How romantic of you.”

“And what if I am? Something wrong with a guy putting another guy’s shirt on his pillow? Come on, dude! Who knows when I’m going to see you next. You’re like my… my…” Peter frowned as he tried to come up with the word he was looking for. “…my soul mate.”

The term ripped the metaphorical rug right out from underneath Tony. “We’ve barely gone out on a date, Peter. I think ‘soul mate’ is a little strong.”

Peter huffed in annoyance. One hand fell to his hip where his fingers tapped impatiently. “I’m not saying we’re some destined, epic, love story. I’m saying, I feel like you really get me, and I get you. It’s like we’re both feeding off of each other’s energies. You know?”

Tony did know. Meeting Peter had been like when he'd met Rhodey and Bruce. The moment Tony had met them there had been an electric rush of endorphins, and he knew instantly that he wanted them as friends.

Even so, Tony pretended to mull over Peter’s question before hurling another shirt at Peter’s head. “You think I’m that easy, Quill? You’re not getting that kind of confession out of me for a long time, pal.”

“Aw, come on, Tony.” Peter exaggeratedly pouted.

“Nope. Nice try, you James Kirk-wannabe.”


End file.
